Histoires courtes:Bleach
by Haru-carnage
Summary: Ceci sera le recueil de mes prompts et de mes futurs drabbles et ficlets sur ce fandom que je commence à connaître. 1er: Kenpachi/Ichigo, Épice
1. Chapter 1

Ichigo/Kenpachi, Épice

Disclaimer : Tout appartient à Tite Kubo mais je me permet de prêter ses persos et cet univers.

OoOoOoOoO

Un jeune homme aux cheveux roux mangeait un pizza en compagnie de nombreux de ses amis parmi eux se trouvait une espèce de punk avec un cache-oeil et des grelot dans ses cheveux, il semblait râler donc le roux prit la décision de lui parler.

« Kenpachi tu boude ?

-Non c'est pas assez épicé c'est tout.

-Tu sait que le pili-pili ça existe, dis l'adolescent à la chevelure orange en montrant un petit pot de sauce devant le punk.

-J'ai pas confiance en ce truc.

-Mets-en et tu verra Kenpachi.

-A moins que que aie peur, insinua un homme aux cheveux rouges avec de nombreux tatouages.

-Renji ta gueule, s'exclama le roux en colère

-Ichigo si te le provoque pas ce gros nounours ne le fera pas.

-Kenpachi un nounours t'a fumé quoi Renji ?

-Je sait pas mais c'est de la bonne, dis le punk avec un sourire carnassier.

-Bon tu le met ce pili-pili

-Ok. »

Kenpachi mit de cet étrange épice sur sa pizza et se régala, il remercia Ichigo à la fin du repas et fouta un gnon dans la poire de Renji pour se défouler.


	2. Vérité

Renji/ Rukia, Bleu  
Disclaimer : les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Je ne fais que les emprunter à Tite Kubo, l'auteur de ce manga. On a parfois tendance à l'oublier.  
OoOoOoOoOoO  
Une jeune fille aux cheveux noirs coupés courts était tranquillement adossée à une partie de la maison de style japonais. Le ciel de la soul city était uniformément bleu, pas un nuage n'y traînait. La jeune femme trouvait cela dommage, car dans le monde des humains. Cette masse d'eau qui traînait si vite et pourtant pour la vision humaine ça allait à une lenteur mesurée.  
« Tout est si calme depuis la fin de tous ces combats.  
-Il était peut-être temps que ça cesse Rukia ! »  
La jeune se leva à la prononciation de son nom. C'était son ami Renji qui lui rendait visite. Cet homme aux cheveux rouges longs retenus par une queue de cheval souriait de toutes ses dents à son amie.  
« Oh Renji ! Ce n'est rien. J'ai juste la nostalgie du monde humain.  
-Nous sommes des shinigamis Rukia. Il faudra t'y faire on ne descend sur terre que pour les missions.  
-Ce ciel est trop bleu. Et rien ne vient casser cette fichue couleur. Seules les lumières du soir viennent le changer.  
-Rukia ? Depuis quand tu te passionnes pour le ciel ?  
-Dans le monde des humains, j'ai appris à l'apprécier ; à cause de son absence car les immeubles le cachent beaucoup.  
-Rukia ne fait plus cette tête! Tu auras vite une nouvelle mission. Tu t'es montrée forte lors de ces dernières missions non ?  
-Oui mais j'ai peur qu'ils me mettent sur dos les blessures de mon frère. »  
Renji fit une grimace puis secoua la tête.  
« Ce n'est pas ta faute Rukia. Et beaucoup de personnes ont été blessées dans cette bataille.  
-Je sais Renji mais on m'a bien amenée à la potence pour moins que ça.  
-Cela c'est le passé Rukia. Ichigo t'a sauvé non ?  
-Oui, il l'a fait et toi aussi.  
-Et ta relation avec lui ça avance ?  
-Renji, je te croyais plus au courant que ça.  
-Pourquoi tu dis ça ?  
-Ichigo est gay.  
-Non ce n'est pas vrai. Je ne te crois pas. Il cachait bien son jeu toutes ces années. Il est super masculin pour un homosexuel.  
-Renji quel gros préjugé que j'ai là devant moi. Les gays sont des hommes comme les autres, c'est juste qu'ils tombent amoureux d'autres garçons. L'amour ça ne se commande pas Renji. Tu devrais t'en rendre compte quand même. Je vois comment tu regardes Byakuya des fois. Ne fais pas l'innocent.  
-Non j'aime les filles, comme toi ou Matsumoto.  
-Alors tu dois être bisexuel Renji.  
-Je ne suis pas une tapette ! Rukia tu racontes n'importe quoi. »  
L'homme à la chevelure de feu tourna les talons à son amie. Il se dirigea à grand pas dans la direction opposée à cette fille aux cheveux courts. Il s'arrêta sous un arbre mort, et passa en boucle les paroles de son amie. Et si elle avait raison ? Seul l'avenir et les choix de Renji nous le diraient.


End file.
